


One Is the Lonlyest Number

by Astiar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Hunter Jessica Moore, Hunter OFC, Hunter Training, Jessica Moore Lives, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John tries to be a good Dad, Protective Dean Winchester, Sadness sprinkled with laughter, death of a child, oh the feels, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't handle being alone very well. So when John sends him on some solo hunts he ends up picking up a stray.<br/>Morgan is trying to get as far from home as she can. But falling in league or in love with Dean was never part of her plans. </p><p>This will follow the cannon timeline somewhat but with divergences due to Morgan and Jess. But not everything will suddenly be sunshine and roses. there will be cannon death and gore and sadness. I cried writing some parts of this. You will see the brothers thoughts more but the POV will mostly follow the girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why shouldn't I talk to Strangers?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any thing to do with CW, Supernatural, or WB, save a Tweedy plushy I won at the fair when I was like 12.
> 
> I am using SuperWiki for the timeline.

Dean was still getting use to being on his own. In the deep, dark, never to see the light of day, chick flick parts of his mind Dean would admit that he was not cut out to be alone.

First Sammy and Dad had a huge fight leaving Dean between a rock and a hard place. He was stuck there feeling like the spare prick at a wedding. Sammy took his silence as taking Dad's side so he walked. He couldn't blame him. There were many times when they were younger Dean had thought about taking Sam and finding the white picket fence life his brother craved and deserved. He also knew that would never be the life for him. He understood that he was ruined for life. Like soldiers that come back and can never fit in with normal people again. Dean could never just stop hunting. Never stop seeing the supernatural everywhere he looked.

He sighed into the beer he was holding. Dad had left on his own 4 months before. He sighed again when he thought about doing research all on his own. He was currently in a rundown bar in middle of nowhere Kentucky. There was only 3 other people in the whole place on a Tuesday night. Two men, one was the bartender, a heavy red cheeked man with a full beard and mustache. The other looked to be some kind of business man. He had on a wedding ring so troubles at home had him here. The last person in the bar was a girl. She looked a bit younger than him. She had been here since before he walked in. She was slumped against the wall hood over her hair and face, dead to the world.

He was debating going over and trying to wake her up when she all the sudden jerked upright and looked around. She let out a big yawn stretching. Her hands covered in the over large sleeves of her hoody, came up to pull down the hood. Dean was struck by her. She was a pretty girl. Long coco brown curls coming out of her braid, nicely tan skin, full lips. But it was her eyes that caught him. They were ice blue and so heavy. Like she had seen more than any one her age should have. They struck him because he saw the same eyes every morning.

Dean didn't even know he had decided to talk to her until he was sliding into the booth across from the girl with 2 beers.

She looked at him surprised. She gave a small smiled. “Thank you.” Her voice was smooth, like velvet. She took the beer, sniffed it just to be sure then took a drink.

“Who sleeps in a seedy bar in the middle of nowhere?” Dean asked

She gave a laugh setting the bottle down. “Some one with no car, no cash and the need to be anywhere but where they are.” She replied.

Dean grimaced. “That bad?”

She gave a humph. Taking another drink but saying nothing.

“Well I have a car.” He said after a long but not uncomfortable silence.

“I'm not having sex with you for a ride.” She said seriously, eyes narrowed.

Dean looked her right in the eyes. Normally that would be what he was after but there was something.... something just too classy about this chick to do that. “I didn't plan on asking you too. But if you want...” he added with an eyebrow wiggle.

She snorted into her drink. “Your a cad aren't you?” she asked. “So may I know the name of my chauffeur?”

“You may.” Dean said with a chuckle. “I'm Dean Winchester.” He held out his hand

She took it shaking firmly. “Morgan Host.”

They sat there not saying a thing till both finished their beers. “So Dean where are we headed?”

“Where would you like to go?” He replied

“Anywhere but Kentucky.” Was her reply.

Dean nodded and they headed for the door. She grabbed a large red Marlboro duffel from under the table, and an over sized purse from between her and the wall. Dean smirked. For a moment he had worried about her being penniless and only having the clothes on her back. He unlocked his baby.

Morgan let out a slow whistle. “Isn't this a beautiful car.” She said _._

Dean smiled. “Yes she is. This is my baby.” He told her proudly.

“I have a feeling if I stay with you too long I'll learn how to take her apart and put her back to together.” Morgan said with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed. “Yeah if you pay attention.”

 

They drove for nearly two hours listening to and singing along with the radio before Dean asked her a question. “So how old are you Morgan?”

“It's rude to ask a lady's age.” She replied with a look. Then smirked. “I turned 24 back in May on the 5th. And you?”

“25 on January 24th.” Dean answered.

After that they went back and forth for a while. He learned she had 4 sisters, 3 brothers and 2 cousins that lived with her and her mom. Her dad vanished when she was young and her step dad was a douche. He didn't ask for clarification because he really didn't want to know. And had a feeling he'd want to hit something if he did. Dean told her about Sammy and how he was in college, how they had never really had a home since their mom died. And that his dad was out there somewhere trying to coup with losing a son but not burying him.

“Yeah I bet he feels like a total piece of shit.” Morgan said. “He raised you two on his own and he did such a job that Sam ran the first chance he got. You thought about runnin' too didn't you?” She asked

He ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah. A time or two when things were real low. But... but I always thought that if we left Dad would just fall apart. Like we were all that was keeping him sane most of the time.”

“I hear that. My mom took in Heather and Michael when my uncle died because Aunt Jane, she just couldn't live anymore. She died the day he did, I always said, her body just didn't know it yet.” She looked out the window.

Neither were really sure why telling a stranger such personal things seemed so easy but both needed an ear to listen so they didn't say anything about it. They fell into another silence.

“Moving all the time, you've seen lots of places right?” She asked

“Yeah all of America. Even took a trip up into Canada once before they cracked down on boarder control. You?”

“Naw. I've never left Kentucky. Never been more than 100 miles from home my whole life.” She sighed. “That's why I left. I just couldn't take it any more. All the girls I went to high school with they settled down make'n babies. All perfect house wives or some shit. They don't get it that I want more. I don't want to be just Mrs. Mary Homemaker, Winner of the pie make'n contest at the county fair.” She said her accent getting a little thicker. “Mamma'd love it if I'd just admit that I really do love Johnny McCalf and marry the fool.”

“What's wrong with Johnny, besides his name?” Dean asked

“He's an idiot. I've seen a fence post with more brains than that boy. Sure he will inherit 600 acres of prime farmland, and over a million in cattle, but I'd kill him in a week. I'm not looking for a genius or some kinda Doctor with more degrees than is healthy, but I'd like a man that can carry on a conversation. Not that I'm looking because Dean, if I never get married it will be too soon.”

“I hear that. My longest relationship out side Sammy and Dad was 4 days. I've never even thought of the kind of woman I would settle down with because I have never thought of settling. Not yet. Maybe one day when travel gets old or I find a place I really love.”

“Yeah. That sounds nice. To just go where ever and not worry about a home or marriage or kids.” Morgan smiled. “Do you think I could come? Join you around the country? Just doing what ever it is you do.”

He was quiet for a long while. “Why not.” Dean said with a shrug.  _'And when you flip out we still both win. You get away from home and I get some company for a while.'_ He thought.

 


	2. You're a What?

 

Dean and Morgan didn't pick a destination till they were in New Albany, Indiana. They decided to stay a day or so in the city. Dean headed to the library to do research for work and Morgan set about finding some cash. She got lucky that one of the EMT's was out sick for a week and they were in desperate need of help. She had her license and they were glad to have her for a few days and pay her as soon as she was ready to leave. Dean smirked when he learned that not only was she a licensed EMT but was a certified nurses assistant. She had taken vocational classes during high school.

“I thought about becoming a doctor or something. But always felt like if I did that I would never ever leave, or move or see anything but plain old Kentucky.” Morgan said when he asked her why.

Dean nodded understanding. “When I was younger I took every shop class they had. I wanted to become a crusty old mechanic like my Uncle Bobby. Not that he's really my uncle we just call him that.”

“I hear yea.” She said. “So you found any work yet?”

“Yeah found just the thing. It's in Gravelswitch, Oklahoma.” Dean smiled. “You ready to see the state shaped like a pot?” He asked

She shook her head at his antics. “Sure if it'll cook you up some work.”

Dean barked out laughing.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Gravelswitch was a smallish town. Just big enough for a subdivision but not large enough for a mall. Morgan took on a part time job as a nurse at the local ER while Dean tracked down the house. He had chosen a simple salt and burn. IF Morgan ran from that there was no way she could handle the other things he dealt with. Dean was on the fence about what he wanted to happen. Morgan was fun and funny. She had a great singing voice and liked his car. She never asked to many questions or nagged him the whole ride out here. She was a great traveling buddy. But she was also a young woman, full of life and happiness. He didn't want hunting to spoil her like it had him and Sam.

 

“Alright Morgan. I found what I was looking for. Will you help me out?”

“Sure Dean.” she replied. “We're leaving town right after right?”

“Yeah. I'll head out first thing in the morning unless something goes wrong.” Dean told her. He was pretty sure he would be leaving alone.

She nodded and packed the few things she had taken out. Dean was impressed by the girls bags. She had never been anywhere but she packed like a pro. Her bag must have a 100 different pieces of clothing because he had yet to see her wear the same thing twice (save scrubs) and she changed every day.

Once night fell they headed out to a creepy old farm house outside of town. A man killed his wife there 10 years ago and her ghost now haunted the place. It had killed a young couple that tried to move in a week ago and a month back a teen was also killed near the home. And over the years there was a dozen other killings.

“Ok. Here take this.” He said handing Morgan a rock salt shotgun from the trunk.

“Dean?” she said looking at the weapon. “What kind of weird crap are you getting me into?” She sounded very nervous.

“Edna Turner's ghost is killing people. That's rock salt. If you see a ghost shoot it.” Dean told her.

“And what will you be doing while I play duck hunt with spirits?” She asked now thinking he had lost his mind. _'Just my luck. He's cute, great taste in music, awesome car, hasn't tried to sleep with/ kill me yet. And come to find out he's a total loon.'_

“I'm going to dig up her grave and burn the bones.” Dean explained

“And that will stop her?”

“Yeah.”

“She's not going to just go quite is she?”

“not likely.”

“Well lets indulge this fantasy for yours.” she replied with a raised eyebrow cocking the gun.

Dean chuckled. “Sometime I wish I was crazy.” He threw over his shoulder as he jogged toward the house.

When Morgan saw the ghost she didn't know what to do or think. Or that she even COULD think. But when it bitch slapped Dean she shot. The rounds made the spirit screech and disappear.

“what was that?” She sounded totally freaked out.

“That was our host.” Dean replied picking himself up off the floor.

“Will it come back?” She asked it a more shrill voice than normal.

“Yep.”

“How long?”

“A minute or 2. Maybe less”

“Great.” Morgan deadpanned.

 

Dean was about to salt the bones when Edna returned. She dogged Morgan's shot this time and tossed her across the cemetery behind the house like a rag doll. Dean dropped the match just as she was about to try and rip his head off.

He came over to where Morgan was laying stunned. “Are you ok?”

“I just got back handed by a freakishly strong, undead, crazy lady in the middle of freaking nowhere Oklahoma. What kinda dam question is that Dean?” She shrieked.

Dean looked down. “This is what we do.” He sighed. “Look I'll take you where ever you want to go in the morning ok?”

“You and your whole dam family are nuts.” She looked him over. “So where to next?”

Dean looked at her. She was looking over the gun in her hand. “I think I prefer a shotgun to a ecto-vac. Or whatever they called it in Ghostbusters.”

“So you don't want to leave and forget you ever met me?” Dean asked

“Part of me says yes that would be the logical thing to do but then the rest says THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!” Dean laughed and Morgan joined him. “So I'm guessing there's more than just ghosts?” She asked after they had calmed down

Dean nodded.

“Vampires?” Dean nodded again. “Werewolves?” Nod “Uhhh. Demons?” Nod “Angels?”

“Never seen one.” He told her.

“What about other baddies like leprechauns, or evil tooth faeries, satyrs, mermaids, sirens?”

“Yes to other things. I've not seen any of those save sirens. They can be a bitch.”

“What about witches? Are they real? What myth do they follow?”

“What myth? There's more than one?” Dean said curious

“Yeah. There's ones liked Harry Potter who are born with it, ones like Gandalf that are old guys in robes with WAY too much time on there hands. Then the kind that sold their soul to the devil and sacrifice babies and shit.”

“You're secretly a nerd aren't you? But yeah like the last one. But any garden variety demon will do.”

“Hey I like to read nothing wrong with that.” Morgan said defensively.

Once they were back at the motel room and cleaned up Morgan spoke again. “So teach me. I don't promise to stay forever or that I won't freak out and leave one day. But I would like to try and I do promise to tell you I'm leaving not just vanish into the night.”

Dean beamed at her. He had never even thought any girl would stay this long. Especially not one with so many options like Morgan. But he was going to teach her just like she asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not realistic that she would just pick up jobs at an ER or as an EMT for a few days but roll with it please.


	3. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins preseason 1. Sam has been in college for a semester or so and will be there for the next 2-3 years. This chapter and the next are going to be a series of snapshots that cover that time.

A week after that first hunt Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer. “Dean seriously. I love classic rock but you know there are bands, GOOD BANDS, that have made GOOD music after 1989.” She then tried to change the radio station.

“Hey hey. Car rules” Dean replies batting her hand away. “Driver picks the tunes shot gun shuts their cake whole.”

Morgan pouted for the rest of the day.

That night in the motel she pulled out a deck of cards. “Wanna play? Winner drives tomorrow?”

Dean got this evil smile on his face. “Sure. You know your going down though?”

Morgan laughs. Dean is not happy when he loses 3 hands of poker. Morgan takes Baby's keys and hides them under her pillow so he can't renege on the deal.

She pulls out a cassette to audio port thing that she picked up a few towns back. Hooks it up to her MP3 player and turns up her collection of country. Dean protests pretty much right from the start.

“What were those car rules again?” She asks hand to her ear. “I think it goes Driver picks the tunes shot gun shuts his pie hole.” She throws his own words in his face and turns the music up loader.

That becomes their thing. Each night they play some game winner drives and picks the music. Passenger only whines every once and a while.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

For the first 3 months they traveled around America doing nothing but simple hunts. Mostly ghosts and a few other creatures that John had Dean and Sam hunting when they were teens. Morgan took to it like a duck to water. She was smart, with her medical training she already knew a tiny bit of Latin so learning more wasn't to hard. Growing up on a backwoods farm meant she knew how to shoot and wasn't afraid to get dirty.

Just after those 3 'peaceful' months Dean gets a call.

“That was my dad he wants us to meet him in Michigan for a hunt.” Dean told her.

“You mean meet you. Does he even know you have a side kick?” Morgan asks from behind the wheel. They were headed to Pennsylvania from Jersey anyway so there was no need to turn around.

“Well...” Dean rubbed the back of his head in guilt.

“Where exactly in Michigan are we going?” She asked over riding his excuses. She was interested in meeting his dad. On one hand any man that raised a guy as sweet as Dean couldn't be all bad. But then again he did manage to make Dean near incapable of expressing his true self and he had drove his other son away. And Dean nearly never talked about his dad, that said a lot in it's self. Mostly Morgan was just curious about the man, what he would say and think about her.

Dean gave her the exact town and they made it just over 7 hours later. Morgan's eyebrows met her hair line when Dean directed her to pull along side the shittiest truck she had seen since leaving Kentucky. There was an older man leaning against the front bumper of the train wreck he called a ride. He was taller than Dean probably 6'3” or 6'4”. Broad shoulders, well sculpted, with a strong square jaw which Dean and Sam both had. At least what she had seen in the one picture Dean had shown her of a 16 year old Sam. John was very handsome, for an older man.

The man tensed when he saw 2 people in the car. His hand dropped to his side. From being around Dean so long she knew he was ready for an attack, ready to grab either his gun or knife. Dean exited the car and gave a stupid looking 'bro hug' to him. Morgan rolled her eyes. IF they knew how pathetic that move looked they would just hug like real men and not try to look all tough.

With one more eye roll at John Winchester looking overprotective but at the same time trying not to look like he cares Morgan gets out of the car. She plasters on the false smile she uses on people in the ER who are hurt and uncooperative. “Hi I'm Morgan Host.” She says in a friendly voice holding out her hand to the older man.

“What is this Dean?” He asks his son not even acknowledging her. Then steam rolls his own child before he can respond. “Why is this girl here? You know the rules. You know better.”

Dean looks down and away. Very submissive to the elder and Morgan sees red.

“What just one dam minute you bastard. I ain't a little girl. Don't you dare treat me like a chil' or dismiss me like a dog at your feet. **I** choose to a'company Dean. **I** asked to be taught about huntin' and **I** am the only one who decides when **I** leave. So get the stick out a your ass and act like an actual grown ass man and not a whinny bitchin' pre-teen.” She all but spits in his face, her accent coming out more with her anger. She grabs her giant purse and storming past them to get a room. Muttering about men and too much testosterone and how would he like it if she slipped him a few estrogen pills.

Dean looked after her like she was some kind of vengeful goddess. John stared at her like she was Mary come back from the dead. All wild hair and righteous anger. Mary had said similar things when he insinuated that because she was a woman she couldn't drive the impala.

“Dean. Explain.” John said after getting over his shock. When he heard what happened John nodded. He didn't however learn his lesson.

John didn't even knock just came into her motel room. She narrowed her blue eyes at him. “What?” She demanded.

“Stay here and stay out of trouble.” John ordered. He was wholly unprepared for the hair brush that hit him in the face.

“ **YOU** **ARE NOT MY FATHER!** ” She shrieked at him. “If you ever come in my room and bark orders at me again I will cut off your right nut and shove it so far up your ass it comes out your ear am I in any way unclear?” She said stalking toward him like an enraged beast. John unconsciously backed over the threshold. As soon as he crossed she slammed the door in his face with enough force that the window rattled.

John looked at Dean. “Is she always like this?”

“No. I've never seen her like that. She usually laid back and cool.” Dean was having a hard time matching up the sweet girl that hid behind his shoulder when bikers looked at her wrong with the fierce lady that made his dad back down.

The two didn't comment on her farther. They went into the double room John had booked and started work on the case. Dean only looked to the wall between their rooms every hour or so. Research with Morgan was fun. She would become so fascinated with various tale and legends from each area and her excitement would make him smile and renew his love for the job. With Dad it was more like the school work he avoided till it was due or just never did at all.

Once they had found where the thing was likely camped out Dean went to Morgan's door. After knocking she opened but didn't step back to let him in.

“We found what we need. We'll be back in a few hours okay?” He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “So I'm now the damsel in distress that has to stay here while the big strong men take care of all my woes?” She made a fake swooning gesture.

Dean scrubbed his face. “Morgan please. My dad doesn't want you to get hurt.”

“Save it.” She replied holding up her hand. “You can defend him all you want but he rubbed me the wrong way and until he comes off his high horse and apologizes I will not forgive or forget it. Now give me Fez Cavalitties card and call when your macho egos get one of you killed.”

Dean shook his head and dug out the fake credit card she asked for. “Why do you need that?”

“My loving husband was caught sleeping with the neighbor and is buying me a spa day to make up for it.” She weaved the lie and if Dean didn't know better he would have believed it.

Dean smirked and walked off leaving her to herself. He was hoping she would forgive him before hell froze over, which was about the time it would take for John Winchester to apologize for anything.

 

5 hours later Morgan's phone starts playing Metalica. “Yes sweety?” She answers still at the spa getting a pedicure.

“Dad's hurt. I need help.” Dean sounded out of breath and wounded as well.

“I'll be right there.” Morgan made quick excuses and left the spa without any shoes on her feet. She made it back to the motel in record time, aka she swiped a moped from the corner.

There on the bed was John Winchester. He was sliced open pretty bad and bleeding like a stuck hog. Morgan started barking orders at Dean who obeyed with out question. Once John was stable she started insulting him as she stitched the meat back onto his chest.

“Idiots, killer egos, damn Winchesters,” Were just some of the things she was saying. The only nearly nice thing she said was “at least it was you not Dean.” grumbled under her breath.

John gave a huff that was nearly a chuckle, then groaned in pain.

“Lay still or all my good surgical thread will go to waste.” She told him with a halfhearted glare.

Once John was as patched up as she could get him she turned on Dean. After 3 months he had learned resistance was futile so he let her man handle and heal him. She still grumbled about his stupidity using up all her hard earned supplies. Dean did chuckle. He had realized that complaining was how she dealt with him getting wounded. It was her way of showing she cared.

They all stay in town another few days to give John enough time to heal. John and Morgan still get on like cats and dogs but since he is pretty much at her mercy there is little that can be done. John will never tell her this, but he really likes seeing the fire in her eyes. He's no idiot he can see that she bickers with him just for something to do but the second he says anything to or about Dean she becomes ferocious again. John wonders how long it will take for them to realize they are falling in love. And how long after it will fall apart.

 

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 

5 months together sees the pair in California. Morgan is enjoying painting her toenails not really interested in where they are going or why. Well not interested until they drive through the same packed college street 4 times in the past 20 minutes.

“Alright Dean I'll bite. What are we doing here?” She asks putting away the polish and sitting up.

“Sammy goes here.”

She knew Sam was in college but she never thought he got into Stanford. That was an elite school. “So we're here to stalk your brother?” She paused waiting for an answer but just receiving a hard look. “You can't call, or maybe text him like a normal human being?”

All she gets is a glare. She rolls her eyes and the next time they come by and have to stop at a red light she grabs her small hand bag out of her giant purse and gets out of the car. “Meet you at the hotel later. Because I don't want to be arrested for being a creepy stalker.” She says with a wave. Before Dean can reply a guy honks at him and he has to drive off.

They 'visit' Sam for 3 days before leaving again. Morgan takes off both mornings to do her own thing then returns a couple hours after night fall.

 

After that every 6-9 months like clock work they head to Cali and stalk Sam for 2-5 days then go back to hunting.

 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 

Dean and Morgan had a silent agreement about bath time. Dean liked to shower before bed but Morgan preferred the mornings. That worked out great. Dean also knew that Morgan loved a hot shower. She liked to be red when she emerged and for there to be billows of steam.

Normally that wasn't a problem but last night he must have had some bad tacos because his stomach was killing him. So Dean was pounding on the door.

“What!?” Morgan shouted.

“Hurry up I need to go!” Dean replied.

“Then go.” She answered like it was obvious.

“But your in the shower.” He argued and his gut made a terrible sound.

“So turn on the fan and go. Not like I haven't smelt worse. I give up my shower for no man, woman or the end of the world.”

Dean glared at the door but with another rebellious rumble he had little choice. So he opened the door and went in. As he fell onto the john Dean was thankful that the curtain was opaque and not clear. The bathroom was filled with steam and felt like a sauna.

“Dude? Do you have to have it 110 in here?” he complained

“Did you have to eat mystery meat tacos till you got sick?” She replied

Dean just glared at the curtain where he could see her silhouette. Dean knew Morgan was gorgeous but he was blushing with just a few feet and a plastic sheet between them. Just then his stomach turned and he groaned.

Morgan didn't say a thing. He was still stuck there when the water turned off. Dean's eyes widened. _What now?_ Was all he could think. A single arm exited the shower hand open.

“Dean. Hand. Me. A. Towel.” She said slowly like talking to a child waving her empty hand.

“Oh. Uhh, yeah.” He grabbed a towel and handed it over. She retreated fully into the shower. Until a few minutes later when the curtain was thrown back. Dean couldn't help but look. Morgan was covered though, in the towel. She exited the shower moved around the other occupant, opened the bathroom door and started dying her hair.

“Uh Morgan?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Can you do that later, or somewhere else?”

Morgan looked at him with a smile. “Is the notorious ladies man Dean Winchester embarrassed by a woman in a towel?”

Dean glared at her and refused to answer even if his red cheeks and ears were conformation enough. But once her hair was dried some she did leave him in peace.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

After around 8 months Morgan met Caleb. They joined the man for 3 weeks hitting several high powered hunts that have cropped up near the same area. She likes the older hunter, he's sweet and funny, and man enough not to mind real hugs and shows of affection.

Caleb is sharp, like most hunters, and catches on quick that Dean is very possessive. So for the days they are forced together he sits as close to Morgan as possible. And whispers in her ear. She often gives giggles as replies because she knows that he's just trying to ruffle Dean's feathers. They have a bet going of when Dean is going to explode and how. Morgan wins the when, just after the last big bad is dead, blood like goo still fresh and covering them all. But Caleb takes the how, ie. he knows Dean and is expecting the punch in the face.

Dean is none to pleased when him hitting Caleb causes both his partners to laugh there asses off. Morgan makes cute wheezing noises doubled over on the ground. When they tell him Caleb is not into Morgan and was just messing with him and she was in on it he stomps off grumbling. Which is a habit that has gotten worse since the 2 of them paired up. His exit just makes them laugh harder.

Once they are alone and on the road again Morgan does apologize. She really didn't mean for Dean to get so upset. Dean isn't to angry about the prank but he's more upset that the whole thing made he think about how he feels about Morgan. And Dean Winchester does not do feelings.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Not a month after their hunt with Caleb, Dean takes Morgan to meet Pastor Jim. They aren't really there for any reason other than for the two to meet. Dean does research during the week that they stay. Morgan and Jim have several talks, real heart to hearts.

Once they leave the pastor Morgan is much quieter. Dean worries for a while wondering what happened and if Jim said something that is going to make her leave.

 

Dean is hit by how much he has come to care for her. His heart nearly crumbles when Morgan asks to go home. They have been together for 11 months and not once crossed the Kentucky state line. Dean hates everything about the state the moment they enter, and he pretty much hates Pastor Jim too.

The moment Baby stops in the gravel drive of an old farm house Morgan is out of the car. A woman comes to the door and she's lovely, obviously Morgan's mom. They throw there arms around each other and end up falling to their knees weeping. Dean thinks about driving away, but he just can't leave her, not with out a real good bye. So he gets out and grabs his bag, he's not sure about taking her's too since she lives here so he leaves it.

Walking up to the women Dean. “You must be Dean.” She says holding out her hand. It's callused and worn from working hard her whole life but gentle and smooth.

“You know about me?” He asked surprised.

“Yes sir. Morgan text Deloris not 2 months after she left. Said she met a ramblin' man and was gonna hook up with him a while. I never did under stand the kids and their phones but she keeps in touch regular enough with her brothers and sisters.” The woman, who Dean knew was named Hattie, explained.

“So... You?... You're not leaving?” He asked a bit more desperate than he liked.

“No Dean. I told you I would say something before I just vanished.” The 'if I ever do' was left unsaid. “Pastor Jim just reminded me of what I loved about home. I missed my momma and all my family. I'd like to stay a week or so before we go again. If that's ok?”

“Yeah sure. As much as you talk about them I would love to meet your family.” Dean replied.

Dean found that Morgan wasn't lying she really does have 4 sisters and 3 brothers. Not counting her mom, step dad and 2 cousins. He also learned that they ranged from her youngest brother, Max, who was 8 to her twin sisters April and May who were 21. Leroy, the step dad was a royal douche and a drunk. Dean laid him out when Morgan and him got into a fight and Leroy tried to hit her.

He met the idiot that everyone thought Morgan was going to marry. He ended up married to her sister April. She was right he was dumber then a door. Like a wet match in a dark cave.

They stayed for 10 days. Dean liked seeing how a semi normal family ran but he was glad to leave. 4 sisters, plus a female cousin, even if one sister was married, was WAY too many women to handle.

Though he did get on well with the boys. They had all been raised doing manual labor. Being around them he learned the meaning of the phrase 'country strong.' The boys weren't built like he was and Micheal, her cousin, wasn't even all that toned but they were all stout and could give him a run for his money in a fight. More like all but one (who was 8) could totally kick his ass if he played fair. Max even pinned him a time or two the conniving little shit. Being with them also helped explain why so many hunters were also rednecks. There was just something about the way they live that make them more aware of their surrounding and more hunter-ish than 'normal' people.

Dean hoped to come back and see the family again sometime. Maybe even stop off to have Christmas with them.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

By the time a year rolls around Morgan has had minor run ins with several hunters that know Dean or John, usually both. They work up the food chain alone or with John or sometimes Caleb. They have been traveling 13 months when Dean heads to the only permanent home he has anymore.

Morgan looks around at the place. Singer Salvage doesn't look like much. Rusted out cars and scrap all over the place in a labyrinth of rows. The dilapidated house in the center looks just about like the rest of the place, in need of so serious TLC.

Bobby is not at all surprised that Dean has picked up a partner to work with. He is a bit thrown that it's a woman. Not that women are not as good as men just that Bobby never thought Dean could see a woman as more than just sex.

Dean it quite happy with this meeting. Bobby is way to old for Morgan but she seems to really like him. They get into a few tiffs about dust, and cleanliness.

“Cleanliness is next to godliness.” Morgan told him one day.

“Well girl I ain't no god and I ain't never gonna be.” Bobby retorted adjusting his hat in agitation.

“No but your frig should come with a bio hazard warning. The crap growing in this house 'ill kill you long before any monster can. You have 'nough dust round here to make ma asthmatic.” She drawled voice taking on more of a southern twang as it always does when here emotions run high.

“If you're so worried about it then do what you want.” He all but shouted throwing his hands up and leaving the house. Grumbling about stubborn idjits. The while time.

So she did. She cleaned to the frig until it was white and nearly sparkled, then began dusting and even forced Dean to fix the vacuum. When they left Bobby's his house was looking more like a home and less like a squatters lodge.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Dean was excited and nervous about spending Christmas with Morgan's family. They had been traveling together for 16 months by the time the holiday had rolled around. They were going to spend 4 days there. From the 22nd to the 26th.

The whole house was covered in lights and there were so many people Dean wasn't sure what to do.

“Don't panic.” Morgan said. “I bought some small gifts for the cousins because I knew you didn't know they were going to be here.” She whispered.

Over the months since they had last been here Dean had accepted that he was falling in love with Morgan. He just hadn't worked up the courage to tell her or even to ask her out. He was beginning to feel a bit pathetic.

The first night they were there Hattie, Morgan's mother, asked to speak with Dean alone.

“You are sweet on my daughter.” She stated once they were out of earshot of the rest of the massive family.

Dean just looked down and nodded.

“She's sweet on you too.” Hattie told him. “I know my Morgan. I know she hasn't fooled around. Not with you, not with anyone. You treat her right you hear me. She is a good girl and she trusts you. Just don't break her heart.”

Dean looked at her. Morgan liked him? Really? He grinned wide and bright. “I will. I'll take good care of her. If she'll have me.” He never thought he would settle down with one woman but ever since they met up with Caleb the first time Dean had been paying less attention to other women. And for several months he hadn't been with anyone.

 

Christmas Eve found the two under the mistletoe together. Morgan blushed hard and Dean was nervous. She leaned up to kiss his cheek but Dean pulled together his courage and turned so he met her lips. They were soft and lightly chapped but he didn't care. Morgan gasped eyes widening before she sunk into the kiss and they drooped. Dean smiled into the kiss snaking an arm around her waist. They pulled back remembering their audience when all Morgan's family cheered. Morgan blushed bright red and buried her face in Dean's chest. He just smiled like he was king of the world. He had just landed the girl he loved and didn't care who knew it.

 

Dean was surprised by the number of gifts he received. And the quality. Most were guns, ammo, or gun cleaning kits. Along with plenty of clothes, some cash and her eldest brother Jessy gave him a big tub of high quality car wax. Morgan's gift was the best though. In that she had sometime when he wasn't paying attention taken Baby and had her completely detailed and all the minor damages fixed. She shined like brand new. He didn't know what to say at the kindness and thoughtfulness of the whole host family had shown him.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Their relationship progressed in spits and sputters. Dean was terrible at dating. His skills with ladies ended at pick up lines and boyish grins. He wasn't sure how to act now that they were officially together. Morgan was getting frustrated and finally just had to have it out with him.

“Dean. Nothing has changed with us. We are still friends and partners. We're not changing anything. Just adding kisses to the mix.” She shouted at him one day when Dean was being annoying and trying to woo here with cheesy lines.

He looked away. “I've never done this. I'm not good at feelings and all with love stuff.” Dean admitted in a huff. He was trying.

Morgan hugged him petting his hair. “Dean I know you. I know you are not one for over the top displays of affection. All I want is you to hold my hand and kiss me goodnight, and good morning. Let's just go with kisses are ok anytime.” She smiled and felt Dean smile into her neck. “I have been in love with you for a while now and I just enjoy the closeness we share. I don't want or need flowers of sonnets or gushing levels of love declarations. I just want you. Dean Winchester the sexy, sweet, emotionally constipated man I love who gives me and his car have equal places in his heart.” He laughed at the last part.

“God I love you.” He said relieved that he didn't have to try to be a sap to make her happy.

 

The next year passed in a haze of hunts and open road. They spent Dean's birthday stalking Sam and Morgan's with her family. They stopped in to see Jim and Bobby when they were near by and Morgan even convinced him to stop at Disney World when they were in Florida.

Dean took them to Vegas that summer and they were married quietly with only the guy at the chapel as a witness. Dean was a bit uncomfortable with the whole wedding band part so they compromised and put the bands on their middle fingers instead of the traditional ring finger. Their wedding night Morgan lost her last name and her V-card. She didn't officially change names at the insistence of Dean since he had a record and didn't want to bring her down. But from then on all fake id's had them as man and wife.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so that's that. Dean and Morgan are now married but no one knows. They didn't and aren't going to tell anyone. Not to hide it but because they are private people and it's no one's business. Next chapter will deal with Sam's college years and Jess mostly.


	4. Hi I'm Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam at Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Stanford, but I am a college grad so I'll be basing some of this off things I did in college and things you hear about college students. Good luck telling which is which.

 Sam wasn't really sure how he made it to California. Most of the trip was in an anger fulled frenzy. Dad didn't under stand and his perfect little solider did whatever he was told with a yes sir. Dean would never go against Dad. Sam knew that. So why did it hurt so much when he just stood their and let Dad say those things, let him leave. He looked down at his phone for probably the millionth time since he arrived here a month ago. Sam thought about calling Dean, even pulled up his contact. But just like every other time he closed the cheep cell and shoved it back into his pocket.

Today was move in day. His first real day of college. Sam took his packet and smiled at the girl running the table hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He hoped his roommate was nice. Once he found the dorm Sam tossed his bag onto the empty bed and assessed the other person in the room. He was short, 5'6” maybe, pale, black hair, and thin. Definitely not a threat.

“Hey man. I'm Sam....”

“Samuel Winchester, born 1984, GED, top 20th percentile on your entrance exams. Touch my laptop and I can tell you your death date too.” the other guy rattled off turning around and pinning Sam with pink eyes. The guy sighed. “I'm albino. No my hair is not actually black but people ignore me better with it dyed. Keith. Keith West. Call me Key West and I will staple your nuts to the wall.”

Sam shook the guys hand when it was offered. “Dude are you for real?” He couldn't help but ask

“No I'm a figment of your imagination. Dumb ass. Of course I'm real and so long as you don't steal all the hot chicks with your puppy eyes I'll teach you how life works around here.”

“Alright.” Sam said slowly not sure what to make of this guy.

 

Looking back on their first days Sam wanted to laugh at how afraid of Kevin he was. The guy was nothing like he was use to. He slept till noon, played on his computer till 3 in the morning and Sam had yet to see him go to class. But when he peaked at the guys grades they were all strait 4.0's. Kevin was a genius and amazing at all things tech. Once Sam's instincts calmed down they became fast friends.

Kevin introduced Sam and Markus. Markus was a business major who liked talking about his family about as much as Sam. The three had little in common other than being males, at Stanford, and single. Well not in a committed relationship. Kevin thought monogamy was the most ridiculous idea on the planet and Markus was as much a womanizer as Dean.

 

Nearing the end of the first year, Sam was getting a drink at a local bar when a gorgeous girl walked in. She had everything going right. Long dark brown curls, sparkling blue eyes, long tan legs, short Daisy Duke's and tank top. She was sex on a stick. And oh shit she was looking at him. _Look away look away before she thinks you're a creep_

He can't though as she walks right over to his table. She holds out a hand. “Hi I'm Morgan.” She says. “Can I join you...?”

“Sa.... Sam” She squeaked before clearing his throat. “Sure. Uhh. Can I get you anything?”

“I'll take a Long Island Ice Tea sugg.” She crooned in a sexy southern accent.

Sam did as he was told not even realizing he was under aged until he handed her the drink. “Thanks sweet heart.” She said crossing her legs which drew Sam's eyes to their long toned length.

“Huuph?” He asked looking back at her not even realizing she had asked him something while he was leering.

“I said would you like to join me at the Mythology seminar this evening?” She repeated with an eye roll.

“Sure.” He didn't want to go because the man was a idiot and didn't know a Black dog from a black hole. But if he learned one thing from his brother it's not to turn down a super hot girl that seems into you. Sam was sure Morgan was WAY out of his league but if she wanted him he wasn't going to say no.

 

The seminar was just as bad as Sam feared but turns out Morgan is a myth buff as well. She didn't know as much as he did about it and a girl like her had never seen the things he and his family faced but they had a great discussion.

They were going to have dinner after when Metalica rang out loudly. “What?” She asked the person calling sharply. “No I'm fine..... No..... No I don't need you to come get me..... I am a grown ass woman I can walk back by myself.... You are not my mother.......” She turned the phone off.

“Trouble?” Sam asked

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “No. Just my friend. He's worried about me being out after dark in a strange town. Scared I'll get attacked by the big bad wolf, or drunk jocks. HE has good intentions but is so emotionally constipated I just want to pump him full of Drain-o sometimes.”

Sam chuckled. “Sounds like my brother. If things even seem like they involve feelings he runs for the hills.”

She laughed. “Yeah that's him. I met his dad and the man is just as bad. They did this half hug bro bull. They looked like a pair of fools. But whatever. He is right though. I need to get home. And so do you. Exams are coming up and you need to study.”

“You're right.” Sam replied. “I had a good time though.”

“Even if he didn't know which way was up?”

“Yeah even then.” Sam said with a laugh. “Maybe we can meet again sometime.”

“I'm sure we will Sammy. You just take care of yourself till then.” She said kissing his cheek and heading off into the night.

 

Over the summer Sam got a job at a near by farm to make some extra money. It was hard work and showed him just how lazy and out of shape he had gotten over a year of doing nothing but learning. It didn't help that Kevin and Markus, his two best friends, were terribly lazy.

 

Classes started back up and he was rooming with Markus this year. Kevin had moved into a house owned by a bunch of other geeks that Sam could barely follow most of the time.

Not even 2 weeks after classes started Morgan showed up again. They had talked and text each other a few times since their meeting but not met again. This time he did end up taking her for dinner and she confessed that she was in love with the man she traveled with.

That conversation lead to a startling conclusion. “So who's this guy anyway?” Sam asked her

“Dean.” Was all she replied

Sam's eyes went wide. “Wait... what? Dean, what do you mean Dean?”

“I mean I am traveling around the country with your brother Dean Winchester.” Morgan said taking another bite of the steak she had ordered.

“But then what are you doing here?” Sam asked confused

She rolled her eyes. “Like I said last time Dean is emotionally constipated. He loves you to bits, but is terrified to say it. I think sitting in the Impala stalking you is stupid so I went to get a drink. Seeing you was an accident but when I recognized you I thought what the hell.”

“How did you recognize me?” Sam asked

“Dean has a picture of you from when you were 16. Here.” She handed him her phone where she had taken a picture of the old photo. It was one of those proofs school send out wanting you to by school pictures. Sam looked at it for a long while.

“He kept this? After everything?” Sam had tears in his eyes.

Morgan hugged him. “What say we let him think his little plan is working. Keep him in the dark till he pulls his head out his ass?” She said with a smile

Sam smiled back. “He'll be so pissed when he finds out.”

Morgan laughed. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

For the rest of his schooling Morgan sent Sam a present every birthday and Christmas. And Sam sent one for Morgan and Dean. Mailed to Morgan's family home for them to pick up when they got a chance. The Christmas gifts from Sam were all labeled; From Santa. The Birthday ones were blank and Dean never thought anything of it.

 

Toward the end of second year Sam meet a girl, she didn't have the model body like Morgan but to him she was even more beautiful. She was blonde, slim and not very tall, with soft blue eyes. Jessica Moore. She made him feel like a stupid teenager again. She was miles out of his league but he didn't care.

They hit it off and started dating steadily within a few weeks.

 

Jess and Sam started living together just after new year of his third year of college. Not 3 days before Dean's birthday Morgan came by for a visit. Jess was jealous at fist with her hugging and kissing Sam on the cheeks. But that was quickly curbed when she explained that her and Dean were together. Jess thought it was sweet that Dean came to check on Sam even if he wasn't brave enough to actually face his brother.

Jess and Morgan became friends quickly. They text constantly when she's off with Dean and talk and shop whenever she comes to visit. But Morgan respected Sam's wishes and told Jess nothing of hunting.

 

The beginning of their final year as undergrads Sam proposed. Jess was so excited. The ring was nothing fancy just a nice design that helped ward off evil. No that Jess knew that she just thought it was pretty.

 

Sam and Morgan got into a heated argument over the proposal. She thought Jess had the right to know what she was marrying into. Sam wanted nothing to do with hunting and didn't want to tell her. Morgan ended up storming out and not calling him until her and Dean's usual visit. She was still angry then but didn't start another fight.

 

Just before graduation and exams Dean broke into their house.


	5. Can I Stay Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this to fit in with Dean breaking in, in November as is Canon I'm saying Sam graduates during summer semester.

There was a knock on the door to Sam and Jess' apartment.

“Morgan?” Sam asked a bit shocked since she was still refusing to take his calls; ie she would pick up the phone hold it up to the car speakers for a moment then hang up.

“I am still upset with you but if I don't get away from them you're gonna to be an orphan.” She replied. “Can I crash here till that dam fool comes to his senses?”

Sam smirked. “Dean or dad?”

Morgan chuckled and stepped forward to give him a hug. “So how's classes? You about ready to graduate right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah I take my exams starting Monday. What about you? Do anything note worthy lately?”

Morgan's smile fell a bit flat. She knew what Sam was implying he was asking if she had done anything besides hunting since they last spoke. “I'm now a CNA in 15 states and a EMT in 3.” She told him.

“How do you do that?” Sam asked her honestly curious. “How do you find the time to carve out a semi normal life while hunting with Dean?”

“It's not easy Sammy.” she replied easily using his brothers nickname. “But I want to be more than Dean's sidekick or just a hunter. I do online classes while Dean's out, either on a hunt with John or getting info out of female witnesses. Believe it or not Dean does help with my collection of certifications.”

“You trust Dean... my brother Dean, to talk to women... alone?” Sam asked

“Why wouldn't I?” Morgan replied with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah I know he was a player but can you honestly say you have ever met someone more loyal than Dean?”   
“Well I....” Sam trailed off rubbing the back of his head. They headed into the living room where Morgan dropped her 2 bags at the end of the couch. “Why do you want to get your CNA's in every state again?”

“Because a CNA certificate only applies in the state which it was issued. To have access to the best medical supplies and information I need to be certified in what ever state I am in. So I look up when the tests are being held for whichever state we are heading to and try to find time to take the test.”

“Don't you need a permanent address for those kind of things?”

“Of course I do. And for every state west of the Mississippi I use Bobby's address and everywhere east of the river I send it to my mom.”

“How is your mom?” Sam replied. He and her mom began chatting on the phone in his 4th semester of college. She's super nice, Sam likes to think his mom would have been just like her.

 

The two of them chat about this and that for a couple hours over a couple of beers till Jess gets home.

“Morgan?” Jess asks when she walks through the door.

“Jess.” She replies coming over and hugging her best female friend.

 

The three stay up late into the night chatting and just being together. Neither of the couple mind Morgan crashing on the couch for a few days or weeks till Dean comes to his senses.

 

The next morning after Sam leaves for work Jess and Morgan head out to do some shopping. It isn't long before Morgan makes an observation.

“You're pregnant.”

Jess stares at her eyes wide. “How.... how did you?”

“You keep staring at the baby cloths store longingly.” Jess turns bright red. “You want to go in and look around?”

Jess looks so indecisive. Then she smiles and with a nod they head into the baby store.

 

“You can't tell Sam.” Jess says as they're looking at cute onesies. “I don't want him stressing right before exams. I'm going to tell him right after he gets his diploma.”

Morgan hugs her. “Come on lets get a few things. I'll hide them in my stuff and we can throw him a party for graduation and have the reveal at the same time.”

Both women get super excited at the idea and start planning away. Soon the two shop workers are over talking with then and helping them plan as well. So with all the baby and party things at the bottom of Morgan's Victoria's Secret bag they head back. They had been gone longer than they realized when they see Sam's already back. That night they all go out to eat at the couples favorite local restaurant. Morgan has trouble keeping the grin off her face when Jess orders a water instead of her usual beer.

 

The week passes quickly between Jess' job, Sam's school work and Morgan secretly planning Sam's graduation party. In between Sam and Morgan have a dozen or so more arguments over telling Jess about hunting. Which usually end with one of them storming out of the apartment.

Morgan and Jess talk about the baby and their future plans.

“So are you and Dean ever going to have kids?” Jess asked one day.

“I doubt it. Weather he would ever say it or not I think Dean was burn out on kids by having to pretty much raise Sam. He's been there being both mom and dad to Sam for years and I don't think he'll ever want to be a parent again.” Morgan admits to her.

Jess smiles taking her hand. “What about you? Do you ever think of being a mother?”

Morgan sighs squeezing Jess' hand. “Yeah some times I do. But then reality catches up with me. I don't want to be like all the girls I was friends with in school. They all have husbands and two or three kids. Most stay home all day and just mother all the time. I can't do that. Not after Dean, after traveling with him you would think I would be sick of it, but I'm not I want to see even more of the country. Explore the dirty back roads and fight with him about what music we listen to and steal his last bite of pie. I love that.” She said misty eyed. “But I'd love to hold his son. Maybe twins. I can just see it twin boys that look just like Dean.”

Jess sighed. “That sounds ideal. But you don't think Dean will ever settle down, and from the sounds of it you don't want to either.”

Morgan nodded in reply. That was her biggest issue since coming to love Dean, That they would never have a family. Because one thing they both agreed on is that they will never raise their kids like Dean and Sam were. Morgan even planned if she ever did get pregnant her mom would raise their child for them. She'd talked to her about it and everything.

The two sat in silence for a while just holding hands supporting their friend and soon to be sister in law.

“So have you set a wedding date yet?” Morgan asked to break the somber air.

“Not yet. I know Sam has this weird thought in his head that he needs to be the provider for us.” Jess replied with and eye roll. “So I doubt we'll discuss it seriously until after he had a job.”

Morgan rolls her eyes. “I hear you loud and clear. Dean can be so weirdly macho and over protective. I mean it's 2005 us girls can take care of ourselves.”

“I know right.” Jess replies.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Sam had just finished his exams and they were all going out to eat. To celebrate. It would be another week before he heard the results.

 

Sam's scores came in and he ended up graduating Cum laude, and on the dean's list. Morgan had the party all planned, but Jess asked her to wait on the news of the baby. Morgan looked at her odd but agreed. IT was her body and Sam was keeping a dam big secret himself. 

 

Morgan had been crashing with them for almost a month when Sam came into the apartment radiating excitement. He had landed a face to face interview for law school.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

A few nights before the interview Dean broke in. Morgan had been woken by the sound of Baby as he pulled up outside. But she decided to just sit back and see what would happen. She had to admit watching the silhouettes of the two brothers fight was kinda hot.

 

“Dean?” Sam questioned looking at him in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” He cut his eyes over to Morgan who was sitting cross-legged on the sofa just watching them. Just then Jess came down to see what was going on.

“Who's this?” She asked

“This is my brother Dean. Dean this is Jess. Now tell me what you're doing here.”

“Maybe your girlfriend should go back to bed?” Dean said looking over Jess. To anyone but Morgan it seemed he was checking her out in a pervy way but she had learned long ago that was just how Dean seemed. He didn't know how to talk to women without charming them.

“Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her.” Sam said putting his arm around Jess.

Dean looked at Morgan then back to Sam. “Dad's missing.”

“What do you mean Dad's missing?” Sam replied.

“I mean Dad went on a hunting trip and I haven't been able to get a hold of him for a few days.” Morgan sat up a bit straiter. Even if John was an ass he was a consistent ass and called or messaged Dean at least once a day.

“Then you and Morgan go handle it. He probably just shacked up with his old hunting buddies, Jose, Jim and Jack.” Sam replied.

“Oh, no you don't Jess and I have a spa appointment tomorrow. You two can track down John.” Morgan replied standing up. She walked over and pecked Dean on the lips. “I may be willing to forget what you did but I still want to murder your dad in horribly graphic ways. So you and Sammy find Johnny and I'll stay with Jess.”

Dean looked at her. Morgan could care less about a spa day and he knew it. For her to brush him off something must be going on here. Morgan looked back up at him and just shrugged, she didn't know what was going on but Dean got the message that she needed to stay for a bit longer.

“Come on Sammy just a couple days.”

“I have an interview Monday.” Sam replied. Jess and Dean both knew that was as good as a yes form him.

“I'll have you back in plenty of time.” Dean replied.

 

After a bit more discussing and bickering Sam and Dean were off.

 

“So you want to tell me why you don't want Sam to know about the baby?” Morgan asked once the Impala was out of hearing distance.

“I... I don't know just this feeling that something is off.” Jess replied. “Like now isn't the right time.”

Morgan sighed. “Don't worry so much.” She said but Morgan was worried. Jess had been getting more and more agitated and jumpy the last few days. Morgan was wondering if something supernatural was going on. But none of the signs she knew of were present.

 

As Saturday wore on Morgan became more concerned because Jess was starting to act down right paranoid. She kept looking over her shoulder and she would jerk of flinch like something startled her. Morgan was sure to stick right by her side. She didn't know what had gotten into her but if she wasn't better by the time the boys got back Morgan was insisting she go to the hospital.

That night they stayed up for a bit watching old 90's movies and Jess seemed to relax.

 

Morgan was just getting ready for bed when she heard Jess scream. She grabbed her gun and a water gun fulled with salted holy water. And rushed up stairs. Seeing Jess pinned to the wall had her firing both guns at the man in black. He hissed when the water and bullet hit him, causing him to drop Jess.

“Run!” Morgan cried. “Get in the bathroom and put a line of bath salts in front of the door! Trust me!” She shouted at the other woman.

Jess did as she was ordered as Morgan continued to open fire with both weapons. The man flung her back against the wall.

“Stay out of the way girl.” The thing hissed still smoking from the holy water. It actually smiled at her yellow eyes blazing. “I don't want you. You didn't need to die.”

Just as the thing was going to kill her half a bag of lavender bath salts smashed into him burning its face and back. The creature screamed out in shock and pain. Morgan grabbed a handful of the salt and shoved it in the things face causing it to scream and a cloud of black smoke to rise from the man and fly out the window.

The man... body fell to the floor stone cold dead. Morgan slid down the wall as well. She knew she should move that she was going into shock, but she was just too tired. She vaguely heard Jess's voice as she spoke to her and then moved to call the cops clutching a bag of salt from the kitchen and not taking her eyes off the man laying in her bed room.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Dean was about to say something as he pulled up to Sam's apartment complex when he saw the blue lights.

“Jess.” Sam said racing out of the car.

“Shit Morgan.” Dean added right on his brother's heels.

“Sir, you have to stop right there.” One of the officers said. “This is a crime scene.”

“My fiancée was in there. That's my house.” Sam begged.

“You're Sam Winchester?” The officer asked

“Yes sir.” Sam replied even more worried.

“And this is?”

“My brother. His girlfriend was in there two they were have a girls night while we were out.” Sam explained.

“That's just what Jessica Moore said.” the man replied.

“Can you tell us what happened and where the girls are now?” Dean asked

“Jessica Moore and Morgan Host were both taken to the hospital. Miss Moore had minor injuries scrapes and bruses, last we heard Miss. Host was suffering from shock and a head wound. What I can tell you boys is that a man broke in in the middle of the night. Not sure how but it seems he came in through the bedroom window. Catching Miss. Moore alone. Miss. Host heard the commotion and came to her aid with a Bernetta 92 Brigadier. She emptied the clip in the man. But somehow he still attacked her causing the head trauma. There were a few unexplained injuries to the man that are still being investigated.” The officer told the 2 concerned boyfriends.

Dean gave a small smile. “I'm glad I got her that gun now.”

“Thank you officer we're going to head to the hospital.” Sam told him glad that the girls were ok.

 

 


	6. Why would you want to be a hunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to hate me for this. I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is upper T for cannon foul language. Because when Dean is upset he has a bit of a potty mouth.

 

Jess and Morgan were sharing a room in the hospital. Dean was even more freaked out to know that the girls had been transferred out of the ER. Both of there girls were unconscious when they arrived. Sam and Dean filled in there paperwork since not long after they arrived Jess had become hysterical and had to be sedated.

They sat side by side between the two beds holding their love's hands.

“How could this happen Dean? What could have attacked them?” Sam questioned. “Did it follow you or was it just waiting for me to leave Jess? Was it random?”

Dean shook his head. “I don't know Sammy. But I dam well don't think it's random. You live on the third floor. A random thing would attack the people on the first floor. For it to attack just after we left. Either it _was_ following me or it was stalking you.”

“If... oh God if Morgan hadn't been there.” Sam said with a sob.

“But she was. She was there because even if she didn't know what she knew something was wrong.” Dean replied. “She had a good sense for these things. Morgan's a dam good hunter.” He squeezed her hand tighter kissing the back of her sun kissed knuckles.

“....Um...” Jess made a noise tossing her head.

“JESS!” Sam exclaimed standing over her with a huge smile on his face.

“...Sam?” she replied sleepily. Her eyes jerked open and she sat up quickly. “MORGAN!” She shouted looking around until her eyes fell on the other woman still unconscious on the bed behind Dean. Jess flopped back groaning in pain and holding her stomach. She began to sob. “She saved me. Morgan saved me. He.... HE just appeared. He was just there.”

Sam sat on the bed and hugged his distraught fiancée to him. “Shhh. Sh it's ok now. You're fine now.”

“How can I be fine Sam?!” She exclaimed again. “Some crazy man with yellow eyes and a terrifying salt allergy tried to kill us! Almost did kill us!” She shouted at him her normally even temper flaring at his platitudes. “Don't you patronize me. Who knows who or what that thing was. He came into our house. Into our bedroom. He shoved me against the wall and started talking about some Mary woman and how he only wished John was there to see.” Jess told the now shocked brothers before clinging to Sam and balling.

“Sam.” Dean said. “The thing that killed our mother just tried to kill our girls.” His voice was even and cold as ice. Sam had only ever heard that tone one other time in his life but he knew it meant Dean was well beyond anger or even fury and had gone strait into cold calculation murder. Sam almost... almost felt sorry for the yellow eyed bastard, because the thing had come back and threatened someone Dean loved and his brother would stop at nothing to kill it stone dead.

“Wh.... what was it Sam?” Jess begged. “What was that thing? Who are John and Mary?” Sam never talked about his past and the few times he had mentioned his dad he had never said his name.

Sam swallowed. “Morgan's been on my case for a very long time to tell you. But I just never listened I thought if you didn't know about my past about what my family does you'd be safe.”

“This is what you two have been fighting over? What is it Sam? I have a right to know.” She demanded.

Dean sat there and helped all he could with explaining the supernatural to Jess. She listened and asked a few pointed questions but other than that she didn't make any comment. Once they had explained everything Jess turned her back on them and went back to sleep. She was still exhausted from the mental trauma and her physical hurts. 

“It'll be alright.” Dean told Sam as he stood to go get some coffee and maybe a little whiskey to add to it. “She's a tough girl She's already shown that.”

Sam nodded. “I'll watch Morgan. I swear I'll keep her safe.” Dean just gave a little wave not even stopping to reply. Sam knew he didn't need to say it that it was implied he would watch over the girls but he needed the verbal reassurance that this was where he was needed, not running off half cocked after yellow eyes.

Morgan did wake a bit after Dean left. Sam heard the change in her breathing in the near silent room. It was gone 3 in the morning and there wasn't much noise or activity in this part of the hospital. The girls had been in the hospital for a full day. Morgan lay there just blinking at the ceiling for a while before looking over at Sam. Here eyes lingered on Jess for a while.

“You should have told her sooner. She may have been more prepared. If you were just as stubborn as Dean she may not be laying in a hospital bed.” Morgan said to the roof. Sam sank into himself. “I'm not saying this to be mean or spiteful, or even to say I told you so. Sam Jess and I both could have died. If I hadn't been there, there's a good chance you would have either come home to a dead fiancée or a burnt out apartment. You can't keep secrets from her anymore. She has to know the man... the family she is tyeing herself too.”

Sam nodded still looking down he felt about two inches tall and like a giant pile of shit. He had gotten Jess hurt. His family his past had nearly killed her. The thing that killed his mom had come back for the next woman he loved. “What if she decides I'm not worth it?” Sam asked in a quiet voice, a rare show of weakness from a Winchester.

Morgan finally looked at him and gave him a soft smile. “Then she doesn't love you as much as I believe she does.”

“She does.” Jess said softly. She had woken during Morgan's rant and listened to what she had to say. Sam looked at her eyes misty. “I do. I love you more than anything. I don't ever what to leave you. I don't want to lose you Sam.” She said holding him tight. “Morgan's tight though. You can't keep secrets anymore. So tell me what that thing was.”

“Yellow eyes is what killed our mom, Mary.” Dean said from the doorway. “It came into Sam's nursery and was going to kill Sammy she saved him. Weather she knew she was saving him or not we don't know. But it was Mom or Sam that night and she died protecting her baby. Dad started hunting after that. Trying to catch the thing.”

“There life hasn't been easy, and John Winchester is the biggest dam asshole in the whole universe but he'd do anything for his boys.” Morgan added. “If I had to guess that thing is why John has fallen off the radar. He got to close and Dean and Sammy were put in danger.”

“So he left to keep them safe. But Sam's not hunting anymore. So the thing came to kill me, to flush Sam out of hiding.” Jess said the brothers looked at here eyes wide.

“It's a good plan. Sam and Dean are John's only weak point. Get them together. Get them in the open and kill them in front of John. That would break his spirit them he would be easy prey.” Morgan added.

“You are dam scary.” Dean told her. Coming over and dropping a kiss on her lips.

Morgan chuckled “That's what you love about me.”

“That, and your pert ass.” He added caressing her side. “And your wide hair.” running his fingers through it. “And your drawl when you get angry. And how you cheat at poker.” He said kissing her again between each complement.

“I do not cheat a poker.” She replied smacking his arm with a smile on her face. Dean just chuckled and kissed her again deeper this time.

Jess let out a small noise. “Aren't they cute?” she asked Sam. Dean jumped and his ears turned pink having gotten lost in Morgan and forgetting they were not alone.

Sam smiled a shit eating grin at Dean. “Like a sappy chick flick.” Dean glared at him hard enough to curdle milk.

Morgan kissed the side of Dean's mouth bringing his attention back to her. “Ignore him. Sam just wishes he was manly enough to be so sweet with Jess.”

It was Sam's turn to blush causing Jess to chuckle. Morgan looked at her grinning. She say Jess' face fall a bit and tears come to her eyes. “Dean, Sam.” Morgan said in a no nonsense voice. “Go get the doctors so we can get out of here.” When Sam looked like he was going to protest leaving them alone Morgan glared at him. “I want to talk to Jess alone. Dean.”

Dean nodded kissing her one more time before dragging Sam out of the room.

“Dean we can't just leave them.” Sam protested as his brother took him farther from the door.

“Whatever Morgan and Jess need to discuss it won't happen with us there. Let's get the doctor so we can get them out of here and somewhere they can be better protected. If we start laying down salt in a hospital they'll have us committed.” Dean explained

Sam pulled a bitch face but he couldn't disagree. So he tried to find the doctor as fast as he could.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Morgan slowly stood from her bed and came over to lay with Jess. She was a little wobbly and her head hurt something awful but she made it. She spooned the slender woman. “Talk to me.”

Jess sobbed hard. “Th.... the... It's gone.” She sobbed out curling into a ball.

Morgan held her and cooed to her. The attack had cost Jess the baby. The child Sam wasn't even aware she was carrying. Once the sobs trailed off a bit she spoke. “I know you are hurting and it doesn't have to be right now. But you have to tell Sam. You can't expect him to reveal all when you are keeping such a dark festering secret. And trust me it will fester. You'll think of it and feel ashamed and maybe even hate that you weren't able to protect your baby but none of that will ever be true. There was nothing we could do that thing was strong and maybe ever ancient. It was a supernatural monster that our lives never prepared us to face.”

“Are you.... were you always?” Jess tried to ask

“Was I always a hunter?” Jess nodded. “No. I met Dean while running away from home. Before that I was just a farm girl. Being a farmer, hunting and killing my own food it helped when I joined him but it was still hard. So hard. There are times that I wake hand hope it was all a dream. Some times I wish I had never met Dean, or I think of leaving.”

“Why don't you?” Jess asked turning so she was facing the other woman but still clinging to her. “How can you handle all this? How can I?”

“Dean.” Was Morgans answer. “Dean is how. I love him and every time I get scared or I think of leaving all I have to do is look at his face. And then I can't I can't look at his face and tell him I'm leaving. I just can't. Can you? Could you look at Sam and tell him you never wanted to see him again?”

Jess shook her head.

“Dean and I still fight. We squabble over all kinds of things. Weapons, the radio, hell we even one time fought over what kind of pie to get because it was our anniversary and we wanted to share a slice.”

Jess chuckled. “Sam and I don't fight much. I don't like to argue and Sam hates upsetting me.”

“Sammy is a sweety but Dean and I have tempers.” She shook her head. “But most of the time our bickering and name calling is just how we show affection.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Jess asked

Morgan smiled. “Because I think I've gotten to know you pretty well in these past few years and I am almost 100 percent sure you want to come with us to find John and kill the thing that took your baby.”

A cold darkness passed over Jess's blue eyes turning them to ice chips. Her face turning just as hard and stony, perfectly manicured nails digging into Morgan's side. “Teach me how to kill it. All of them. I want every last thing that dares to threaten my.. our family dead.”

Morgan chuckled eyes also dark with anger and retribution. “Slow your roll there Chuck Norris. We will. Dean and I will teach you everything we know even if Sam doesn't want to help.”

Jess nodded and relaxed some. Morgan stayed wrapped in her arms.

 

It wasn't long till the boys and two doctors came back. One was an older man with thinning hair and the other was a young woman not much older than Dean.

“We need to run some tests on Miss. Moore.” The young woman said.

“I'll go with her.” Sam volunteered.

“NO!” Jess said a bit panicked this was not how she wanted Sam to learn of the miscarriage. “Morgan. I want Morgan to come.”

The young woman nodded. “We'll do the tests here but I'm afraid Miss. Host needs to be in her own bed.” Dean helped Morgan back to her bed she was even more shaky than earlier.

“Dean can you and Sam go get there place cleaned up so we have a place to go home to.” Morgan glared at the doctors. “I'm sure we'll be released by the time you get back.”

The older doctor chuckled. “She's a feisty one. If you're smart you'll hold on to that one.”

Dean gave the man a lecherous smile. “As long as she lets me sir. We'll be back in an hour.”

“But... but...” Sam protested. “Dean!”

Once the boys were out of the room the woman doctor had Jess remove her gown. Morgan's eyes went wide as she saw the slice across her stomach.

“Your staples are holding well and there is no signs of infection” She clinically informed Jess. “But you were torn very deeply. Even the fetus had been sliced, that's how deep the blade went.” She added. “There is a chance that your womb will not reform properly after such trauma. You may never...” The lady trailed off actually choked up aver the news she was giving this young woman.

Jess was crying again and the doctor actually hugged her. “I am so sorry. If there was anything I could do....”

Jess nodded. “I understand. Is there any chance of me..... of getting...” Jess sobbed.

“Yes. There is a small chance. But you have to be very attentive. If you are with child again the pregnancy will be extremely fragile. There is a high chance of still birth or more miscarriages. But I want you to know that this is not your fault. All the blame sits squarely on the shoulders of the monster that attacked you. I am sending you home with some salve for the tare and a prescription for some pain killers, antibiotics and a mild anti-depressant.”

Jess nodded.

“I'll make sure she gets them and takes them ma'am.” Morgan said. “I'm a CNA and an EMT so I can take care of it.” the doctor nodded.

“And you Miss. Host.” The older man said. He had been looking over her while the other doctor looked at Jess. “You still have a mild concussion. You need rest and plenty of fluids. I will not give you any pain killers, over the counter stuff will do. But I do have some antibiotic cream for that split in your noggin.” He told her. “No heavy lifting, no bending at the waist and no strenuous activity for at least a week. That includes beating up intruders and sex with that gorgeous man of yours.” HE added with a smile and a wink causing the two of them to laugh and the other doctor to roll her eyes. “remember you have 2 cracked ribs as well.”

“I will sir.” She said with a kind smile. “I'd say Dean knows as much about care giving as I do as much as he's been through.

The doctor laughed thinking she meant while he was helping her study to become an EMT. “Alright then dear. Here is your prescriptions. The nurse will be in, in just a moment to get the paperwork filled out.”

the ladies nodded and thanked the doctors for there help. They both laid back to rest until the nurses came with the discharge paperwork. Dean and Sam were back just as they were finishing the paperwork. With in 20 minutes the boys were wheeling them out to Baby. Both ladies sat in the back with Sam rode shot gun and Dean drove.

“Dean no music.” Morgan whine. The radio was instantly shut off. “Thanks my head is starting to kill me. I can't wait to get home to my Ibprophen.”

Dean chuckled and sped the car up a bit. “Yeah it's in that dam suitcase you call a purse.”

“And just how many times has that suitcase saved your life?”

“More than I care to admit.” Dean replied smiling. If Morgan could bitch they would be ok.

The house was spotless when they returned. Dean and Sam made sure the salt and sulfur were both gone from the bedroom. Not that they thought either girl would be eager to go in that room any time soon. Sam was already planning to find them a different apartment.

Once the girls were settled both laying on the pullout couch Morgan had been sleeping on Jess spoke. “Sam you need to get to bed. You have an interview in the morning.” She told him.

“Jess I can reschedule...”

“You will not.” She said with force. “You will go to that interview you will impress them, you will get that placement just to know you can and then we will find and kill the thing that hurt me.”

“Jess.” Sam said kneeling and taking her hand.

“No Sam. Jess has every right to want to hunt that beast too now.” Morgan said backing the other woman. “Jess and I are both on bed rest for at least a few days and it will be a week or two before we can even think of hunting. So you and Dean will have to look for John on your own till we are fighting fit and Jess can be trained up.”

“Sam you will go to that interview because I want you to know that you can. That you can be a hell of a lawyer. But Sam with or without you I am going with them after this thing. Morgan's right. If that beast doesn't have your dad it's after him and I want to have a hand in ending it.”

Dean nodded. “Alright. We stay 2 days for you girls to get healed then we head off. Dad left us his journal and some coordinates.”

Morgan nodded. “I'll look at it in the morning if you don't mind. Sam while you're out tomorrow can you pick these up?” she asked handing over the scripts.

Sam nodded. “You're really going to do this. Drop everything. Forget your eduction, our dreams just to just to hunt something that scared you?”

Jess looked down her face going frosty. “Morgan.” She said not being able to say it out loud yet but she saw now that Sam wouldn't understand until he knew the truth.

Morgan took her hand and looked Sam in the face so he would know she wasn't lying. “Jess was four months pregnant. It killed the baby. Your child.”

Dean let out a curse slamming his fist into the wall, while Sam just sat there shaking his head no. Morgan grabbed her Victoria's Secret bag and pulled out the little onesies. It was a pale blue with little letters saying  _“Daddy's little monster_ ” across the front. Sam took the cloth like it was made of the thinest rice paper tears began rolling from his eyes as he held it. 

“A son?” Was all he could choke out after a long moment of silence.

Jess and Morgan both nodded. Dean let out another stream of curses hands clenching wanting something to kill for this tragedy. Sam just gathered Jess into his arms and held her close. Both crying silent tears over the loss of there unborn son.

After everyone had calmed Sam lay Jess back in the bed. He then nodded. “Alright. I know why you want to go now. I'll do it. But Jess you have to be safe. You have to be safe because I can't lose you. I love you so much I just can't think of losing you.” Sam begged.

Jess nodded. “Samuel Winchester. If I didn't love you more than life itself I would tell you to go strait to hell and take your crazy family with you.”

Morgan chuckled. Dean gave a huff and Sam smiled it was dimmer than his usual one but it was a smile none the less. 

 


	7. Wendigo Worries

 As Jess thought Sam aced the interview. They loved him and offered him a position right away. Sam told the dean the truth that his fiancée had been attacked and there unborn child killed. That he came to this interview at her request but right now she needed him more. The man smiled at him and gave his condolences saying that there would be a spot open for him whenever he was ready. That brightened Sam's day and he couldn't wait to get back to his family.

It hurt a part of him he didn't realize he had to know that Jess had been carrying his son. Anger and rage sparked in his gut at the thought of what she had to be going through. To lose a baby in such a way if it was tearing at him it had to be killing her, and Sam wouldn't stand for anything hurting Jess. That's why he had agreed to go hunting with them. Jess needed this and Sam needed something to vent his own anger on. He was sure Dean was just as pissed. It isn't hard to imagine the roles being reversed and Dean losing his unborn son while he and Jess had to stand by and watch.

Morgan was like a sister to them both and he was sure it wouldn't take Dean long to work his way into Jess' heart. Or vise versa. Sam arrived back driving Jess' little Pento. He hated that tiny clown car and Dean made fun of him for it. He had the meds in hand.

He opened the door to a shirtless Morgan. “Jesus. I little warning.” HE said covering his eyes and going pink.

Dean and Jess chuckled while Morgan just rolled her eyes. “I have 2 cracked ribs genius Dean's just wrapping them so don't get your panties in a bunch.” Morgan said annoyed. She gasped. “Ow that hurts.”

“If it's not tight it won't do you any good. Quit being a baby.” Dean replied.

“I see how it is rushing with me so you can get your hands on Jess' body.” She replied dramatically.

“What?!” Sam said jealousy coursing through him.

Jess chuckled. “You can put on the cream if you want.” She told him shucking her own shirt.

Sam lost all his anger at seeing the red angry line across her stomach with 26 staples holding it closed. Jess' face softened and she opened her arms. Sam came and hugged her tight while being careful of the wound.

HE pulled back and handed the cream with Jess' name on it to Dean. Morgan was right Dean was the better healer with steadier hands out of the two of them, and right now he was shaking like a leaf.

Jess lay back arms over her head as Dean coated the wound in a thick layer of antibiotic and scar reducing cream. He then covered the place in pure white gauze from Morgan's kit. Sam looked at the massive red duffel with a white medical cross on it. It was twice the size of Dean's gun bag and looked to be stuffed full.

“What is that?” he asked

“That's my kit. Having my license allows me to buy bulk medical supplies. We have things for just about any kind of injury from a simple sun burn to an amputation. Though I hope to never need that one.” Morgan explained

“I'm not sure what my teaching degree can do for hunting.” Jess said in a soft voice.

“It's a history teaching degree. Which means you don't mind mind numbing searches of old records. Having a dedicated researcher could be very helpful as Dean and I often bicker as we get annoyed at being couped up in a library.”

Jess giggled. “Sam is good at research too so I guess we find out the what and you do the killing.”

“No.” From Dean. “you find out the want and how and all four of us gank it together.”

“Yeah I don't like the thought of us getting separated again unless we have to.” Morgan added with Sam giving a nod. “But we will have to. Jess and I won't be up for hiking or running in time for you two to get to those coordinates. We were looking into the site today and it's deep in the back country no roads only hiking trails. So Jess and I will have to stay in the hotel.”

“Then we wait till you two are better.” Sam replied.

“No Sam.” Jess said. “We have been looking into several people over the years have gone missing or died in that area on that particular trail. We have to stop what ever it is before it can destroy another family.”

Sam looked at the tears in her eyes and caved. He dug out her pain meds and the anti-depressants handing her both bottles. With that settled Dean headed out to get them something to eat.

Once he returned and they were all at the table eating Jess asked about the interview. Sam told them just what the man said. All three of them offered him congratulations. The girls both saw that the praise from Dean meant more to him than getting accepted. Jess smiled she had guessed that his brother meant a lot to Sam from the tiny things he let slip but she hadn't realized just how much love was there or how much the separation had to have hurt.

 

The next evening Morgan could walk without getting dizzy and Jess could sit up without much pain so that night they left. Morgan had called her mom. Two of her brothers and a couple cousins were driving out to Cali to pack up Sam and Jess' apartment. All the sentimental stuff would be taken back to Morgan's family home. Jess was thrilled to hear the news as Morgan helped her pack a couple bags.

Dean looked at the truck as they were about to head off. Jess' suitcase and Morgan's duffel were twice the size of his and Sam's bags. He shook his head with a goofy grin. HE was so glad to have his little brother back. And to have confirmation that Morgan and Sam had met. She had never out right said but he had guessed they'd met. At first Dean had been jealous. Thinking his taller and smarter brother would lure Morgan away. But after traveling with her for a while, meeting her family and marrying her Dean felt much more secure. Sam had always been a heart-breaker even if the big dork never noticed. Dean snorted thinking of a few times when Sam had broken a girls heart not even realizing she was hitting on him.

While they had been hunting the woman in white Dean had taken Sam to a bar. Not once did he even notice the other girls. Not that he himself was much better. Dean couldn't help but compare every woman to Morgan and in his mind they all came up lacking.

It was good to be back on the road again. He was driving Sam riding shot gun. Morgan sat behind Sam so that as he glanced at his brother he could see her as well. It was tiny things like that the swelled Deans heart. To know that she sat in the back and on that side just so he could be closer to Sam meant so much. HE was singing along with the music, which was turned down some due to Morgan's head injury and slight sensitivity to sound. Sam was smirking at him, but every time he looked at him Sam rolled his eyes. Jess was giggling behind him at the two of them. Her and Morgan exchanging smiles and eye rolls.

It's almost 8 days after the attack on Jess and Morgan when the Impala enters Grand Junction, Colorado. They rent a motel, since there is no chance of sex for either couple they opt to get a single room with two beds. The attendant doesn't say a word since they only see Sam and Dean. Since Morgan and Jess were both asleep laying across the back seat. Both brothers were glad to see the girls getting some rest. Sam was more worried than Dean since Dean had seen Morgan sleep in the car several times. She was easily lulled to sleep by the rocking of Baby even when she wasn't hurt.

There was no way to get them out without waking as they were wrapped around each other like a pair of octopi. Sam chuckled as he reached to shake them awake. He was a bit shocked to have a gun pulled on him. Sam swallowed as Morgan lowered the gun. It was easy to see she was on edge and been train to hunt. Sam couldn't help but wonder what she would be like on a hunt. Not that he would be finding out on this one. They were both still suppose to rest for a few days.

Once they were up and stretched some the girls took there man's bag since they were much lighter. While Dean hefted Morgan's duffel and giant purse leaving Sam with Jess' large roller case and the weapons. After they were all in and Morgan claimed the bed closest to the door for her and Dean they set about putting down protections. Jess watched as Dean took out weapons that needed cleaning or sharpening, Sam laid out his laptop booting it up and pulling out hard copies of there info so far. HE began pining up what they knew as well as maps of the area and any deaths near those coordinates. Morgan meanwhile was putting down a line of salt at every entry point and double checked that the locks worked.

Jess noticed that wile Dean and Morgan did their jobs efficiently Sam kept pausing to look at one or the other. As if there was something missing. She came over and wrapped her arms around Sam. “What's wrong?” She asked hugging him.

Sam sighed. “I'm waiting for Dad to bark orders I guess.” He replied Dean and Morgan stopped to look at him. “I use to working with Dad and Dean. Dean quietly doing his part while Dad gives orders.”

Morgan gave a grin. “I see Sammy.” She said coming over and running her hands over his shoulders. “Do you need Jess and I to give you orders.” She whispered in a sultry voice right by his ear.

Sam jumped out of his chair and away from her in shock. Eyes wide and a bit frightened. That was until Morgan cracked and began laughing. Dean's chuckles joining her. Jess shook her head but was smiling.

“You... You.” He said pointing at her with such a bitch face. “You're as bad as Dean!” HE finally shouted in embarrassment.

Dean had to put down the gun he was cleaning due to laughing so hard at his brothers face. Jess was now even giggling. “Oh calm down Sam. Morgan was trying to lighten the mood.” She told him with a small kiss.

Sam pouted but kissed her back. “I'm just not use to it.” He told her going over to work on the computer.

Jess followed sitting in his lap. “Show me what we're looking for.”

Sam sighed putting his arm around her middle but not squeezing due to the wound. He began to explain how they usually went about deciding if this was a case or not. However since Dad had given them the coordinates they were sure it was a real case. Jess was very attentive.

Before Sam could get to in depth though Morgan said it was time for a bandage change. The doctors had recommended changing them once a day but Morgan said she felt safer with twice daily. So they changed Jess' bandages twice a day and applied more cream to the split in Morgan's head as well. Sam being calmer now than the first day he had seen the wound was able to take care of Jess while Dean applied Morgan's cream and checked her bandages. Jess decided she wanted a shower first so after stripping the bandages she headed for the bathroom, before having Sam reapply everything. Both of them were healing nicely and Sam was sure the double dose of cream was helping Jess heal faster.

Soon after Dean and Sam headed to the ranger's station to ask about Black Creek.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Morgan doesn't like the idea of Dean and Sam going hiking up there where 3 campers had either been taken or killed recently. Especially after the old man told them about the thing that could unlock door. There was little they could do though. With her cracked ribs and Jess' cut they couldn't run and Morgan was more than sure running would be required for this hunt. So after a long kiss and several threats to kill him if he got hurt Dean and Sam were off.

Morgan was passing the floor by 2 hours after they left. Jess tried to keep her calm but she was also worried.

“Morgan we have to find a way to keep our mind occupied.” Jess told her.

She sighed running her hands through her hair. “Let me play with your hair?”

Jess nodded. Morgan spent well over and hour brushing out Jess' hair and putting it up in an intricate design. Jess returned the favor even though hers wasn't near as complex not have grown up with sisters to practice on. Once that was done they tried to relax for a while.

It worked for the night but by morning they were both pacing the floor. Just after breakfast the chore of changing their dressings came around. It was harder than with the boys since Morgan's range of motion was hindered due to her wrapped ribs. Jess did her best to help.

After that task they were both a bit tired so they lazed for an hour or so. They were more lethargic than normal as their bodies tried to heal. Around lunch Morgan began showing and explaining their various weapons to Jess. She was nervous to touch them at first but by the time Sam and Dean called late that night Jess was ok with picking up the guns. Even if she didn't know how to shoot yet.

Dean and Sam were both pounced as soon as they entered the door. After receiving hugs and kisses both women all but stripped them to check for wounds. Sam and Jess were treated to Morgan in healer mode as she berated them for not being more careful. Dean just smiled taking all in stride.

 

They were off by morning. The group didn't head too far before finding a simple hunt and a place to work with the girls. Over the next two weeks they took a few hunts that either of the boys could do on their own. It was a good way to build back up the girls stamina, teach Jess how to hunt and get Sam back in the rhythm of this life.

It didn't take two weeks to figure out Jess had piss poor aim. She tried but guns just weren't her thing. Jess didn't have the strength for Morgan's bow, but she was pretty good with hand guns or a light crossbow. She just didn't have the size or weight for a shotgun or revolvers. She was dam good with a knife though. In close combat she was catching up to Morgan quickly. Jess was light and fast using karate moves she learned in a few self defense classes to over balance both boys when they were training together. She couldn't take them in a real fight but she would defiantly do some serious damage if those moves were coupled with a knife in her hand.

 

Near the end of November Sam found a real case. That evening they were pack up and headed for Wisconsin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be a one hunt per chapter fic. Although some of the longer hunts may take a whole chapter or even two. Especially as we get to the end of season specials that take up multiple episodes.   
> And some chapters may be about the times between hunts


	8. Chapter 8

The gang learn several things in Ankeny, Iowa. First is that ghosts can and do attach to objects leading to more than their body needing to be burned. But the most important lesson that little town taught them was that Jess didn't handle Sam being hit on very well. While Morgan didn't care if random girls hit on Dean and sometimes encouraged him to flirt back if it would help the case Jess was much more possessive. She wasn't absurdly clingy but having Lori Sorenson hanging all over Sam rubbed her the wrong way. When they were burning the silver Dean took charge of defending Lori because he wasn't sure if Jess would try to stop the ghost or help it.

“I'm sorry for the way I acted back there.” Jess said shameful on the ride out of town. “I just...”

“You've never had to stand there as a damsel in distress threw herself at your man.” Morgan finished for her.

Jess nodded face turning red. “How do you do it?”

Morgan smiled at her. “Jess do you think Sam would ever leave you? Do you believe there is any woman out there he would rather have? Shut up Sam.” She added the last as he opened his mouth to respond

Jess was quiet for a long moment. “No.”

“There you go. Dean only has one setting and that's extreme flirt so I've become use to it. When it first happened I was as bad as you.”

Dean laughed. “You threw a shot glass at her head.”

Morgan blushed. “She was trying to sit in your lap. Anyway. Since them I've realized that most of the time it's little sluts that get themselves into trouble and they are going to fawn all over the big strong man that comes to their rescue.”

Jess giggled. “So only bimbos get attacked by the supernatural?” She replied amused

“Yep. And the universe will do everything in its power so that they are in their sluttiest clothes when it happens. I'm guessing that's God's gift to single hunters.” Morgan replied with a smile of her own. That caused the whole car to be filled with laugher.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

“GET THEM OFF MEEeeeee!” Morgan shrieked swatting at the bugs trying to crawl on her. Jess and Sam looked at her as she clung to Dean's side tears in her eyes. They had never seen her anything but strong. She looked absolutely terrified.

That night was the worst of her life. Dean handed Sam the keys when morning finally came and it was all over. He climbed in the back with her as Morgan sobbed.

“Are you ok?” Jess asked. She had elected to sit in the back with them to comfort Morgan.

She was still shaking but the tears had stopped. “I... I'll be ok. I... I don't like bugs.” She huddled closer to Dean nearly in his lap.

“I feel the same about clowns.” Sam said

“You seen me at that sewer grate.” Jess said “We're all scared of something. It was just jarring to see you scared. You're always so tough and put together, like none of this fazes you.”

“I'm really not.” Morgan replied. “IF you could read my mind you'd know how freaked out I am. I was an ER nurse and when someone has miraculously survived falling in a combine and looks like death warmed over you can't freak out. I no shit had a guy come in with an arrow threw his throat. So my poker face is just killer.” She told them. “That doesn't make me Super Girl or anything.”

“But you could rock that mini skirt any time.” Dean says laying a kiss on her neck now that she'd calmed down.

Morgan chuckled and kissed him. The car fell into a lapse of silence for several miles. “It's all my fault.”

“Hum??” Dean said looking at her from where he'd fallen into a doze.

“My fear of bugs, it was all my fault. We were out playing, I must have been about 5 when I fell into an underground nest of fire ants. I had so many bites I was in the hospital for two days. Ever since then I've been scared of bugs. I actually like spiders because they eat bugs.”

“That must have been awful.” Jess said. “There was this creepy old house near where I grew up. Everyone said it was haunted, and that the bodies of the last owners were still in the basement. After traveling with you two I can tell you it wasn't really haunted, but at the time I believed it. I was about 14 and some of the popular girls I wanted to be friends with dared me to go down there and see if there really were bodies. So I went. It wasn't a proper basement but an old dirt cellar. They locked me in there.” Jess shivered. Dean reached over and pulled her close Morgan shifted so now Jess was in the middle of them. “I was in there all night before I was able to break out. The little bitches hadn't even told anyone where I was.”

“Dam.” Dean said. “Like I've said the worst monster out there are humans. I'm just scared of planes crashing.”

“No you're a control freak.” Morgan replied. “If you were doing the flying I bet you'd have not trouble.” She joked.

Dean just smirked.

“Clowns are creepy, they have creepy faces, creepy make-up and it's creepy that parents encourage kids to trust random grown men in weird clothes.” Sam said.

“I'll save you from the clowns.” Jess replied kissing his neck with a smile and running her fingers through his hair.

“I think that's more than enough sharing for one day.” Dean said laying his head back. “Two gorgeous girls and a chauffeur. Living the dream.” He said reaching over and pulling Morgan close which had Jess sprawl on him.

Jess rolled her eyes. “Sorry I don't do threesomes.” She said wiggling out from between them and hoping over the seat into the front. She turned around. “But.... if Morgan wants to ditch these guy for a night....” She winked.

Morgan smiled at the faces both men made. “Maybe... but only if they're in another room.” She looked at Dean through her lashes. “I get shy.” She said in a fake meek voice.

“Fuck you're hotter than Busty Asian Babes.” Dean said looking between the two women.

Jess and Morgan couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. It was a few miles brofe they got there giggles under control.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

The groups joking lasted well into the night, but when morning came there was a change. Sam seemed fixated on this dream he had of a tree. Jess had gone on a food run and Morgan was in the shower when he finally put the pieces together.

Just after breakfast the four packed up and headed to Lawrence.

“I can't believe we're doing this on a dream.” Dean said. He was antsy about returning to his home town so nobody said anything when he took the wheel.

Jess and Morgan realizing something was up both sat in the back letting the bothers have the front to talk.

“Dean. I.....” He looked back at the girls. “I had nightmares for days about Jess dying like Mom _**before**_ the attack happened.”

“Dean, if Sam wants to play psychic... or if he _is_ some how a psychic then we should check it out. We had nowhere else to be.” Morgan says. “Plus it might be nice to see where you boys were born.”

 

Morgan was wrong. It was not nice. Finding out there old house was haunted, possibly by their own mom weighed heavy on both boys. There was a shit ton of guilt over her death that neither woman was going to put up with. They both tried to tell the boys her death wasn't their fault, it didn't help much but the brother appreciated the effort.

The first day there after meeting the new owner of the house and her two adorable kids they find the name Missouri, which Dean recalls from their dad's journal. Morgan remembers the name too and tells him the section she saw it in.

The older woman looks at the four. She knows who Dean and Sam are, and more worrying is she knows Morgan and Jess' names too.

Once she helps them cleanse the house Morgan walks with her alone. “Sam's a psychic like you isn't he?” She asked

“That boy has a lot of power in him. He doesn't believe that though.” Missouri told her.

Morgan nodded, she takes Jess to the hotel for the night.

“Why didn't we stay and help?” Jess asks

“Two reasons. There's something about that house. It feels like there's unfinished business, and it's not meant for us. This is something the boys need to do on their own.”

Jess nodded. “And the other reason?”

“Missouri told me Sam's a psychic. Do you know how helpful that would be if you could get him to believe it, and train his ability. I don't know if he could be Professor X one day, but seeing what's coming or sensing danger like Missouri can would keep us all safer in this line of work.”

Jess nodded again. “That makes sense. If he's psychic that could be what's causing the dreams.”

“Exactly. Now as his loving girlfriend you have to convince him to try while I keep Dean's mouth shut and warm him to the idea.” Morgan told her.

For the rest of the night they formed a plan of attack.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't realize chapter 9 wasn't posted. :(
> 
> A massive thanks to the makers of SuperWiki. Without you I would never have the patience to write this.

“Well that sucked.” Jess said driving the Impala for the first time.

“Take 65 South.” Morgan said. “Diving easy we should reach New Orleans by Dean's birthday.”

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” Sam asked

“Nope.” Morgan replied. “I'll just have a hammer on hand every time I look in the mirror from now on and that will be that.”

“Yep, no need for a play by play Sammy. You're acting like a narrator for a TV show or something.” Dean said draping him arm around Morgan in the back.

She tucked her feet into the seat after toeing off her shoes and yawned. “No back seat driving while I catch a few Z's.” Morgan half ordered poking Dean in the ribs.

He grumbled but started humming along with the radio. One of the things he liked best about Jess was that she had good taste in music. Sam had groaned and walked off when his girl started gushing over Dean's tape collection.

Sam shook his head but was drifting off to the sounds of Sister Golden Hair as they crossed the Ohio border. All thoughts of Bloody Mary and their fight in the antique shop fading from his mind.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

They ended up getting side tracked by a few minor calls. So his birthday was spent getting his ribs wrapped after a salt and burn gone pear-shaped, with promise of whiskey and warm apple pie if he sat still. Jess's gift was to book her and Sam on the other side of the motel to give them some privacy, which both couples appreciated.

Morgan still had them headed South after all the little messes were cleaned up. They arrived in late February and stayed for Mardi Gras. That day Sam got an email from his friend Rebecca.

Jess and Sam are both her friends and easily convince the other two to check it out. Morgan didn't care, they had no where else to be and she was curious about their other friends.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Once they arrive in St Louis and meet Becky. Morgan isn't sure if the girl is nuts or if they've stumbled on something she's never seen.

Investigating the second mans house and finding another trail of blood leans her thinking more to the latter. Jess takes a step back as the man hole cover is removed. “Sorry guys, ghosts are one thing dark cramped sewers are another.”

Sam smiles at her. “I forgot about you being scared of being underground.”

“Yeah.” She replied looking at the hole like it's going to reach out and get her.

“Head back to Becky's and stay with her.” Dean suggests. Jess looks about like he does on a plane.

“Alright.” She says with a small smile of thanks for Dean.

Once Jess has turned the corner the other three head down into the sewer. The pile of skin almost turns Morgan's stomach, she's glad it's dark so they can't see how green her face goes. Heading deeper in they come to a fork. “I'll go with Sam, in case the tunnels get shorter.” Morgan said there had been a few places where the sewer was shorter and he'd had to stoop.

With a nod they split. Her and Sam had gone a good distance when they came to a second Y intersection. Morgan and him shrugged and split again.

Sam finally gave up catching the thing and headed back to the surface. He met Dean at the car but there was no Morgan to be seen. “Where's Morgan?” He asked looking at his 'brother' odd.

“Thought she was with you?” He replied not seeming concerned. That lack tipped Sam off for sure and he attacked the look alike.

Sam is over powered and knocked unconscious. The next thing he knows is the creature is telling him about all his failings with his brother and how Dean resents him. Sam glares at the thing refusing to let it see how much those words hurt. He starts to fight and struggle when it says it's going after Becky, meaning Jess is in danger as well.

Sam is surprised by the slap to his face. He looks at Morgan who is furious. “That thing is telling you nothing but lies.” She hisses at him. “Dean loves you as much if not more than he loves me. He is jealous over your balls to leave this life and your ability to stand up to John, but I know you're just as jealous of him. That's what siblings do. I should know I have enough of them. We all want the thing we don't have Sam. So get your head on strait and go save Jess.” She told him cutting him lose. “I'm staying here. If that thing is wearing Dean's face he has to be around here somewhere.”

Sam nods and drops a kiss on her forehead before running to the nearest exit to save Jess and Becky.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

When Dean shows up at Becky's Jess asks about the others. Dean tells her Morgan and Sam are checking to see if they can find the hideout of whatever this thing is. Jess not knowing him as well as the other two accepts his answer. She puts down any differences to him being worried about his girlfriend and brother out there alone. Becky and her sit with him and have a beer waiting on the others to get back.

Just as Dean attacks Becky Sam rushes in. The two wrestle but it's clear to Jess the not-Dean is winning. So she grabs a lamp and smashes it over his back when he has Sam pinned. The creature turns to throw her back. As it hits her she stomps her heel into its knee causing it to cry out.

Before the thing can recover SWAT arrives and chases the doppelganger off.

“Where are Dean and Morgan?” Jess asks once they have given their statements to the police.

Sam didn't like pinning this all on Dean but it was better than ending up in a loony bin by saying it was a shape shifter impersonating his brother. “Morgan is in the sewer trying to find Dean.” He replied getting in the car.

“Correction. She is in the back seat waiting for you to drive off so Dean isn't seen.” Morgan said scaring the crap out of them.

Dean chuckled from where he was laying in her lap. “Man that bastard packs a punch.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam replies rubbing some of his new bruises.

“Where are your shoes?” Jess asks looking back at Morgan who is barefoot.

“My boots were echoing in the tunnels so I took them off. And there is no way I was putting my feet back in my shoes after walking barefoot in the sewer.” She replied making a face. “I feel like I need a dozen pedicures after tonight.”

Jess chuckles. “More than a dozed I'd say.”

 

Morgan dug out her sneakers and some handy wipes for her feet but was not joining the guys in going back into the sewer. They decided to both stay with Becky.

It didn't take long for Jess to realize this wasn't Becky. Once more the guys showed up just as the fight was kicking off. The battle ended with Dean killing his look alike.

Morgan grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. “That was too close.” She declared pulling back.

They all nodded in agreement.

 

As they were leaving town Dean's comment about missing his own funeral earned him a punch in the arm from Jess who was riding shotgun and a kick in the back from Morgan who was seated behind him. “Not funny.” was all Sam said arms crossed in a huff.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The gang learn several things in Ankeny, Iowa. First is that ghosts can and do attach to objects leading to more than their body needing to be burned. But the most important lesson that little town taught them was that Jess didn't handle Sam being hit on very well. While Morgan didn't care if random girls hit on Dean and sometimes encouraged him to flirt back if it would help the case Jess was much more possessive. She wasn't absurdly clingy but having Lori Sorenson hanging all over Sam rubbed her the wrong way. When they were burning the silver Dean took charge of defending Lori because he wasn't sure if Jess would try to stop the ghost or help it.

 

“I'm sorry for the way I acted back there.” Jess said shameful on the ride out of town. “I just...”

“You've never had to stand there as a damsel in distress threw herself at your man.” Morgan finished for her.

Jess nodded face turning red. “How do you do it?”

Morgan smiled at her. “Jess do you think Sam would ever leave you? Do you believe there is any woman out there he would rather have? Shut up Sam.” She added the last as he opened his mouth to respond

Jess was quiet for a long moment. “No.”

“There you go. Dean only has one setting and that's extreme flirt so I've become use to it. When it first happened I was as bad as you.”

Dean laughed. “You threw a shot glass at her head.”

Morgan blushed. “She was trying to sit in your lap. Anyway. Since them I've realized that most of the time it's little sluts that get themselves into trouble and they are going to fawn all over the big strong man that comes to their rescue.”

Jess giggled. “So only bimbos get attacked by the supernatural?” She replied amused

“Yep. And the universe will do everything in its power so that they are in their sluttiest clothes when it happens. I'm guessing that's God's gift to single hunters.” Morgan replied with a smile of her own. That caused the whole car to be filled with laugher.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

“GET THEM OFF MEEEEEEE!” Morgan shrieked swatting at the bugs trying to crawl on her. Jess and Sam looked at her as she clung to Dean's side tears in her eyes. They had never seen her anything but strong. She looked absolutely terrified.

That night was the worst of her life. Dean handed Sam the keys when morning finally came and it was all over. He climbed in the back with her as Morgan sobbed.

“Are you ok?” Jess asked. She had elected to sit in the back with them to comfort Morgan.

She was still shaking but the tears had stopped. “I... I'll be ok. I... I don't like bugs.” She huddled closer to Dean nearly in his lap.

“I feel the same about clowns.” Sam said

“You seen me at that sewer grate.” Jess said “We're all scared of something. It was just jarring to see you scared. You're always so tough and put together, like none of this fazes you.”

“I'm really not.” Morgan replied. “IF you could read my mind you'd know how freaked out I am. I was an ER nurse and when someone has miraculously survived falling in a combine and looks like death warmed over you can't freak out. I no shit had a guy come in with an arrow threw his throat. So my poker face is just killer.” She told them. “That doesn't make me Super Girl or anything.”

“But you could rock that mini skirt any time.” Dean says laying a kiss on her neck now that she'd calmed down.

Morgan chuckled and kissed him. The car fell into a lapse of silence for several miles. “It's all my fault.”

“Hum??” Dean said looking at her from where he'd fallen into a doze.

“My fear of bugs, it was all my fault. We were out playing, I must have been about 5 when I fell into an underground nest of fire ants. I had so many bites I was in the hospital for two days. Ever since then I've been scared of bugs. I actually like spiders because they eat bugs.”

“That must have been awful.” Jess said. “There was this creepy old house near where I grew up. Everyone said it was haunted, and that the bodies of the last owners were still in the basement. After traveling with you two I can tell you it wasn't really haunted, but at the time I believed it. I was about 14 and some of the popular girls I wanted to be friends with dared me to go down there and see if there really were bodies. So I went. It wasn't a proper basement but an old dirt cellar. They locked me in there.” Jess shivered. Dean reached over and pulled her close Morgan shifted so now Jess was in the middle of them. “I was in there all night before I was able to break out. The little bitches hadn't even told anyone where I was.”

“Dam.” Dean said. “Like I've said the worst monster out there are humans. I'm just scared of planes crashing.”

“No you're a control freak.” Morgan replied. “If you were doing the flying I bet you'd have not trouble.” She joked.

Dean just smirked.

“Clowns are creepy, they have creepy faces, creepy make-up and it's creepy that parents encourage kids to trust random grown men in weird clothes.” Sam said.

“I'll save you from the clowns.” Jess replied kissing his neck with a smile and running her fingers through his hair.

“I think that's more than enough sharing for one day.” Dean said laying his head back. “Two gorgeous girls and a chauffeur. Living the dream.” He said reaching over and pulling Morgan close which had Jess sprawl on him.

Jess rolled her eyes. “Sorry I don't do threesomes.” She said wiggling out from between them and hoping over the seat into the front. She turned around. “But.... if Morgan wants to ditch these guy for a night....” She winked.

Morgan smiled at the faces both men made. “Maybe... but only if they're in another room.” She looked at Dean through her lashes. “I get shy.” She said in a fake meek voice.

“Fuck you're hotter than Busty Asian Babes.” Dean said looking between the two women.

Jess and Morgan couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. It was a few miles before they got there giggles under control.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

The groups joking lasted well into the night, but when morning came there was a change. Sam seemed fixated on this dream he had of a tree. Jess had gone on a food run and Morgan was in the shower when he finally put the pieces together.

Just after breakfast the four packed up and headed to Lawrence.

“I can't believe we're doing this on a dream.” Dean said. He was antsy about returning to his home town so nobody said anything when he took the wheel.

Jess and Morgan realizing something was up both sat in the back letting the bothers have the front to talk.

“Dean. I.....” He looked back at the girls. “I had nightmares for days about Jess dying like Mom _**before**_ the attack happened.”

“Dean, if Sam wants to play psychic... or if he _is_ some how a psychic then we should check it out. We had nowhere else to be.” Morgan says. “Plus it might be nice to see where you boys were born.”

 

Morgan was wrong. It was not nice. Finding out there old house was haunted, possibly by their own mom weighed heavy on both boys. There was a shit ton of guilt over her death that neither woman was going to put up with. They both tried to tell the boys her death wasn't their fault, it didn't help but the brothers appreciated the effort.

The first day there after meeting the new owner of the house and her two adorable kids they find the name Missouri, which Dean recalls from their dad's journal. Morgan remembers the name too and tells him the section she saw it in.

The older woman looks at the four. She knows who Dean and Sam are, and more worrying is she knows Morgan and Jess' names too.

Once she helps them cleanse the house Morgan walks with her alone. “Sam's a psychic like you isn't he?” She asked

“That boy has a lot of power in him. He doesn't believe that though.” Missouri told her.

Morgan nodded, she takes Jess to the hotel for the night.

“Why didn't we stay and help?” Jess asks

“Two reasons. There's something about that house. It feels like there's unfinished business, and it's not meant for us. This is something the boys need to do on their own.”

Jess nodded. “And the other reason?”

“Missouri told me Sam's a psychic. Do you know how helpful that would be if you could get him to believe it, and train his ability. I don't know if he could be Professor X one day, but seeing what's coming or sensing danger like Missouri can would keep us all safer in this line of work.”

Jess nodded again. “That makes sense. If he's psychic that could be what's causing the dreams.”

“Exactly. Now as his loving girlfriend you have to convince him to try while I keep Dean's mouth shut and warm him to the idea.” Morgan told her.

For the rest of the night they formed a plan of attack.

 

 


End file.
